


Orange Season

by AokazuSei



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AokazuSei/pseuds/AokazuSei
Summary: A little unconventional way of celebrating Hanukah.A gift for sonofaexy for the aftgexchange
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: AFTG Exchange Winter 2019





	Orange Season

  * The Foxes spend their holidays separately, with Andrew and Neil staying behind
  * Andrew doesn’t have many pleasant experiences with the holidays, and they’re both content with spending their break as is
  * But it’s a combination of Nicky’s insistence of doing something special and the little stare Neil gives when he sees anything Christmas, that Andrew reconsiders
  * In passing, Andrew tells Neil that he’s in charge of any holiday plans, and that gets Neil thinking
  * He never really understood or enjoyed Christmas, it’s kind of difficult to when it reminds him of his father’s Christmas parties
  * Or the fact that he and his mother were Jewish 
  * But this is their first holiday together, and Neil is all for making new memories and experiences with Andrew
  * So Neil decides to go shopping with Andrew
  * Snow starts to fall, and much to Andrew’s annoyance, Neil is underdressed
  * Cue in some intimate insults and forehead touch as Andrew puts on a beanie on Neil before they continue on with their trip, the snow doesn’t last much longer



  * Of all Christmassy things he expected to see, Andrew raises a brow when all Neil gets are oranges, oil, scented pine fragrance, and a bottle of wine
  * They head to the rooftop and Neil starts to assemble
  * Neil remembers Mary cutting the oranges, the halved peels saved and the fleshy innards a tasty snack, her pouring oil and pine fragrance in the pseudo bowls and lighting the oiled stem on fire
  * Neil does the same, _‘It’s hard to celebrate Hanukkah properly when you’re running, but we made do with what we could’_
  * He remembers his mother telling him that oranges get sweeter in the winter
  * There being some reaction that makes the fruit sweeter and prevents freezing, _it’s their way of surviving Abram_ , and sometimes Neil thinks they’re alike in that aspect
  * Mary was by no means mother of the year, but it’s moments like those, he can’t help but cherish
  * He doesn’t tell Andrew that, but he doesn’t have to
  * They stay on the roof in silence until the scent of pine is gone



  * They don’t do anything special for the next couple days, but Andrew keeps thinking back to the rooftop
  * So he comes up with his own way of giving in holiday cheer
  * One night, Andrew gifts Neil a menorah, and Neil is floored, 
  * _Don’t look at me like that,_ Andrew tries not to let the fuzzy warmth from watching Neil or the smug satisfaction of properly celebrating the holiday, unlike a certain someone, intoxicate him
  * Neil lights the candles and he just reflects on how lucky he is-to be alive, to have a family, to be with Andrew
  * They relish the moment and enjoy their holiday content with each other




End file.
